Yo no te odio
by Solo una novata
Summary: SPOILER DEL CAP 315. Mientras las naciones gozan del maravilloso mundo que Sinbad ha creado, el imperio Kou se cae a pedazos con cada día que pasa, y la responsable de recoger los trozos no es nadie más que Kougyoku. Al punto de caer en la depravación por la tristeza, una visita repentina aparece en su palacio para levantarle el animo, espera, ¡¿Aladinn! Aladinn x Kougyoku


Las cortinas llevaban horas cerradas, siendo tan gruesas que no le permitían saber cómo estaba el cielo afuera. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tirada, en el borde de su esponjosa cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los pergaminos estaban dispersos por el suelo, gracias a que su dueña los había arrojado en un arrebate de ira. Ya no podía soportarlo más: "¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que continuar así?, ¿Cuándo será mi turno de ser feliz?, Se que he hecho cosas malas, ¿Pero cuánto más tendré que sufrir para que el destino me perdone?...

¿Acaso no merezco ser feliz?"

-¡Princesa Kougyoku!

Y así, Ka Koubun interrumpió por milésima vez sus pensamientos.

Desde que se convirtió en emperatriz, esto era más frecuente que antes, mucho más. Kougyoku siempre había sido algo despistada, como si de un momento a otro su mente viajara a otro lugar y se perdiera en sus pensamientos, pero en ese entonces, era por cosas totalmente banales, sin embargo ahora, esos escapes a su mente eran el único refugio que tenía. En sus peores momentos, dejaba de lado el papeleo y sus estudios para refugiarse en sus pensamientos, aunque claro, estos en su mayoría también estaban repletos de preocupaciones. De todos modos, era mejor que exponerse a la dura realidad con la que trataba. Por eso le enojaba tanto el que su asistente siempre la devolviera a la realidad, era por su bien, claro está, pero a veces no parecía entender la situación por la que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Ka Koubun?- sentada en el borde su cama, tanto su voz como su expresión reflejaba cierta ira, apenando un poco al nombrado.

-Lamento mucho el interrumpirla, pero tiene una insistente visita de la cual no logro librarme, creo que sería mejor que usted misma lo echara.

Alejo las cortinas con sus manos y miro por la ventana para confirmar si era tan tarde como pensaba, y vaya que lo era. La luna se alzaba en medio de la noche en aquel cielo despejado, siendo la época de verano, debían faltar pocas horas para media noche para que el cielo estuviera de esa manera, ¿Quién visitaría a una emperatriz de un país en crisis a estas horas de la noche?

-Sea quien sea, pídele que se retire y vuelva mañana si desea hablar conmigo; si sigue insistiendo, ordena a los guardias sacarlo por la fuerza.

Rascando su cuello con nerviosismo, Ka Koubun desvió la mirada de los fríos ojos de su alteza, sin siquiera contestar a la orden, cosa que la confundió aún más, ¿Qué clase de visita era para traerle tantos problemas? Ah no ser que…

-Por favor dime…-trago seco, preguntándose cuantas horas llevaba sin ingerir algún liquido- que no se trata de ese hombre.

Las manos de Kougyoku empezaron a temblar, su cabeza hacía lo mismo, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Ka Koubun se aproximó a su alteza y tomo sus manos con fuerza.

-¡Por favor cálmese su alteza!, no se preocupe, no es Sinb-

-¡No lo nombres!-alejando sus manos con brusquedad, Kougyoku cubría sus oídos y trato de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

Maldecía a Sinbad cada vez que lo recordaba. Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho: por jugar con su corazón, por usarla como espía, por apoyar a Hakuryuu, por traicionarlo, por destruir el imperio Kou, pero sobre todo, lo odiaba por matar a su hermano. Sí, era cierto, quien corto su cabeza fue Hakuryuu, pero quien le dio la espada fue Sinbad. Espero tantos años para encontrar una puerta abierta a kou, y termino con una tonta que le entrego la llave de entrada, y un rebelde que lo guió hasta donde quería; ambos igual de ciegos. Cuando lo pensaba, le parecía incluso gracioso, porque aunque quisiera, no podía odiar a Hakuryuu más de lo que se odiaba a sí misma. Había puestos sus sentimientos delante de su país, incluso aunque Hakuryuu pusiera los suyos primero, de alguna manera lo hacía por el bien de Kou, mientras que ella solo pensó en sí misma, siempre lo ha hecho. Al menos, así era antes de la guerra: antes de ver a su gente caer antes sus ojos, antes de ver a sus seres queridos alejarse de ella, antes de ver a su gente marcharse de su ya empobrecido país; todo por el hombre que prendió en llamas su tierra, y ella le había dado el mechero.

-Princesa…

Por el linaje de la familia Kou, habían pasado increíbles guerreros y emperadores, dignos de temer y admirar como valientes y honorables líderes; ahora, el imperio Kou se encontraba a manos de una traidora que hasta hace poco nunca le había importado su país, y peor aún, estaba llorando, como siempre.

Limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, agradeciendo que se había retirado el maquillaje hace un rato para irse a dormir. Respiro despacio para calmarse. Era mejor esperar a estar a solas para empezar a llorar como una niña.

-De todos modos, dile al visitante que se retire.

-Co-como dije, no creo que sea posible.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-grito exasperada.

-¡Señorita Kougyoku, vamos a beber!

Con su larga trenza azul balanceándose de un lado a otro, un jarro con vino y un par de copas en las manos, y una sonrisa que iluminaba el salón, Aladinn irrumpió en la habitación de Kougyoku después de tanto esperar en la entrada del palacio.

Kougyoku soltó un suspiro exhausto, ahora todo cobraba sentido. Si algo tenían en común Aladinn y Alibaba, era lo persistentes que eran cuando se proponían algo. Sin mencionar que el joven es un magi. El deshacerse de él sería tan fácil como restaurar Kou a como era antes, en su idioma, imposible.

-Aladinn, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?, ¿No vienes con Alibaba?-pregunto cansada.

-Alibaba fue con Morgiana a elegir flores para su boda. Había invitado a Alibaba a beber, pero la responsabilidad es primero, ¡así que pensé en pasar tiempo contigo!

-Te dije que la emperatriz no estaba disponible para visitas, ¡ahora largo de aquí!-por lo molesto que estaba, no parecía que lo había dicho solo un par de veces.

-Prefiero que me lo diga ella misma, el señor Ka Koubun no deja que la señorita Kougyoku se divierta.

-¡Las emperatrices no tienen tiempo para divertirse!

La expresión de Kougyoku se tornó triste, causando algo de culpa dentro de Ka Koubun. No es que quisiera que Kougyoku se encerrara siempre en el trabajo, había días en que quería arrebatarle los pergaminos y decirle que saliera a fiestas, bares, compras, spas, y todo lo que quisiera, quería verla sonreír como antes. Pero lamentablemente, no podía permitirle esos lujos, por más que quisiera, no estaba en condiciones de tomar esa clase de distracciones.

-De acuerdo, bebamos un poco.

Para sorpresa del asistente, incluso para el mismo Aladinn, Kougyoku dijo aquello con toda sinceridad.

-¡Pero princesa!

-No te preocupes, haz tenido un día muy largo Ka Koubun, mejor ve a dormir.-con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Kougyoku desvió la mirada de Ka Koubun a Aladinn, invitándolo a sentarse en una silla cerca de su cama.

Ka Koubun no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro al despedirlo era como si dijera: "No te preocupes, solo necesito un respiro, ¿De acuerdo?". Si así era, ¿Entonces quién era el para negárselo?

Por su parte, Aladinn entendía perfectamente el ambiente de la habitación, en realidad, fue el grito de Kougyoku lo que lo apresuro a entrar de esa manera. Había recurrido a Kougyoku por un mero comentario de su amigo, el cual, noto lo extraño que se encontraba el magi desde su última visita a Kou, por lo que no paraba de hacer suposiciones ridículas de los sentimientos del magi hacía Kougyoku. Aladinn no se permitiría ser objeto de burlas de su inexperto amigo, así que para acabar con sus burlas, se dirigió al palacio del imperio Kou, como si se tratara del hogar de un amigo más.

-Bueno, ¡bebamos!-con actitud alegre, lleno el par de copas y extendió una hacía su compañera.

-De acuerdo.- Indiferente, Kougyoku tomo la copa y brindo junto a su invitado.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas hablando de cosas triviales, mientras las copas seguían vaciándose y llenándose a una velocidad considerable. Aladinn se había vuelto un buen bebedor, ni siquiera en sus primeras salidas con Morgiana y Hakuryuu había tenido muchos problemas con la bebida, más que aguantar los vergonzosos llantos de Hakuryuu. Kougyoku por su parte, tenía el rostro extremadamente enrojecido y parecía un poco ida, pero en comparación a su hermanastro y a su rubio amigo, tenía un control al alcohol bastante bueno, cosa que le causo algo de gracia al magi, pues que el hecho de que sus dos amigos tengan menos resistencia que una princesa, era algo patético.

-Me duele la cabeza…-dejando la copa a un lado, Kougyoku apoyo su frente en la palma de su mano y se recostó contra su cama, ambos terminaron charlando en el piso, por alguna extraña razón.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Si quieres puedo volver mañana y tomamos un té o lo que prefieras, no es como si Alibaba tuviera mucho tiempo para mí que digamos-esto último lo dijo con un puchero infantil, con intención de hacerle gracia a su acompañante, pero esta solo lo observo extrañada.-Señorita Kougyoku, ¿Pasa al

-Aladinn, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablarme con tanta naturalidad.

El magi rió por lo bajo debido al comentario. En cierto modo entendía su curiosidad, pues su orgullo nunca le permitía hablar con normalidad con los demás.

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado conocer todo tipo de personas, así que nunca eh sido tímido ni nada por el estilo, me es fácil hablar con la gente.-Acerco la copa de vino a sus labios para tomar un sorbo, de manera, algo altanera tenía que admitir.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan natural con alguien que odies?

El vino solo llego a remojar sus labios. Dejo la copa a un lado, y observo con seriedad a la chica justo al frente de él. Deseaba haber escuchado mal.

-Señorita Kougyoku, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kougyoku embozo una sonrisa sin gracia, esperaba esa clase de respuesta de su parte.

-Aladinn, tú me odias.

-Eso no es cierto-apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Quien habla es el alcohol, no es ella, es normal decir tonterías cuando se está ebrio, es eso". Se repetía Aladinn en su mente, no quería creer que Kougyoku tuviera esos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué debería-

-Yo mate a Ugo, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Un fuerte punzón golpeo en la cabeza del magi, como si le mostrara un recuerdo que el mismo quería olvidar. Era cierto. En su primer encuentro con Kougyoku, ella había asesinado al primer amigo de Aladinn, sin piedad alguna.

La ausencia de Ugo es algo de lo que Aladinn nunca podrá acostumbrarse, sin embargo, el mismo prefería olvidar esos horribles últimos momentos.

Bajo la cabeza, evitando los ojos perdidos de Kougyoku, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-¿Lo ves?-su voz se escuchó como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mala señal-No solo eso, yo soy la culpable de las treinta y cinco mil muertes de nuestro imperio, yo soy la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, yo soy la culpable del destierro de Kouha y Koumei, yo soy la culpable de la situación actual de Kou, yo... -las palabras se fueron convirtiendo en hipidos, mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la culpable emperatriz-debí haber muerto en la guerra en lugar de mi hermano.

Volando agitadamente a su alrededor, el ruhk negro se hizo presente. Tan vivido y enérgico, que la hacía ver como una marioneta prisionera, sin ganas de luchar para cortar sus hilos, simplemente aceptándolos y dejándose arrastrar por ellos.

-¡No!-el cuerpo del magi se movió solo, y tomo la mano de Kougyoku para llamar su atención.- ¡Yo no te odio Kougyoku! Nada de eso es cierto, cometiste tus errores pero no mereces la muerte, es parte de ser humanos el reparar los errores que han cometido, ¡no te rindas ahora!

-¡Yo no puedo hacerlo sola!-aquel grito pareció desgarrar su garganta, pues sus siguientes palabras sonaron como dolorosos susurros-nunca eh podido valerme por mi misma, ni como guerrera ni como dama, mis hermanas siempre me han despreciado y mis hermanos deben de odiarme, arruine todo por lo que ellos han estado luchando, ¡todo!-las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más visibles por cada oración que decía.-Nunca eh tenido amigos, Alibaba fue mi primer amigo, y solo le eh traído problemas, por estoy tan feliz de que se case, que inicie su compañía, para no perder su tiempo preocupándose por mí. Si solo muriera, dejara de traer tantas desgracias, nadie sufriría por mi ausencia como sufrió el reino por la pérdida de mi hermano, cómo están sufriendo Kouha y Koumei.-escurrió su nariz para no dejar salir nada innecesario, seguida de una breve tos por el grito de antes-Si tan solo hubiera muerto cuando estaba conquistando mi celda, las cosas fueran tan diferentes.

Aladinn rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de Kougyoku y la acomodo contra su cálido pecho. Ya no soportaba más, escuchar aquellas tristes palabras era demasiado para él. Aquel ruhk negro que no pretendía desaparecer, sino seguir apareciendo más y más. Aladinn solo podía pensar en todas las desgracias que traía aquel ruhk, sin duda no quería que Kougyoku pasara por ninguna de ellas. Era suficiente. Las personas no podían ser felices si ellas mismas no se lo proponían, de eso estaba seguro.

-La muerte es algo muy triste Señorita Kougyoku-acomodo su frente en el hombro de está, la cual no podía decir palabra por el shock de aquel abrazo-si tu murieras ahora, tus hermanos estuvieran tristes; aun con todo lo que has hecho, ellos son personas que aman a su pueblo y traen consigo el peso de sus pecados, lo protegen sin importar sus errores. ¿Tú lo has visto verdad? Incluso cuando eran un bando enemigo, crearon un plan para tener la menor cantidad de perdidas posible. Tus hermanos realmente aman Kou, a su gente, y su familia. Tu eres igual de valiosa, formas una parte importante de este imperio, de su propia familia, de su corazón, tu aun puedes salvarlos. Alibaba también estaría muy triste, significas mucho para él, Alibaba se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, los atesora como nada en este mundo.  
Y yo también, me pusiera muy triste si murieras.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Kougyoku, pero aun así las palabras no salían.

-Estás pensando algo como: "Eso no tiene sentido", ¿Verdad?-no necesito palabras para afirmarlo, así que solo sonrío al ver su rostro sorprendido.-Se muy pocas cosas sobre ti: te gustan los melocotones, eres increíblemente orgullosa, tienes problemas para hacer amigos, te gustan las coronas de flores, tu comida favorita es la fruta, y esperas el día en que conozcas a tu verdadero amor, ¿No es así?-más preguntas sin respuesta, aunque no las necesitaba.-Aun quiero saber más de ti, quiero conocerte mejor, así que no quiero que mueras. Todavía falta que tengas tú final feliz, Señorita Kougyoku.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Kougyoku, pero por alguna razón, no eran en absoluto tristes, eran las más felices que derramaba en años. Aladinn sonrío al ver desaparecer por completo el ruhk negro, era un verdadero alivio. Se separó con cuidado de Kougyoku y la tomo por los hombros para que se calmara, era seguro que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando aquellos sentimientos.

Kougyoku seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido, pensando que a este paso terminaría manchándolo por tantos accidentes como estos, respiro con calma, y luego retiro las manos de su amigo para tomarlas entre las suyas. Y con una hermosa sonrisa, simplemente pudo decir:

-Aladinn, gracias.

Apretó con algo de fuerza aquellas delicadas manos entre las suyas, y simplemente devolvió la sonrisa que le obsequio. Después de tantos silencios de la contraría, era su turno de guardar silencio.

"He visto tantas mujeres hermosas toda mi vida, entonces, ¿Por qué la sonrisa de la señorita Kougyoku me parece tan bonita?". Fue lo único que pudo pensar Aladinn ante tal brillante sonrisa.

Los latidos de su corazón no tardaron en hacerse presente, esto era ridículo, ¿Por qué tenía esos repentinos sentimientos ahora? Era su imaginación, debía ser su imaginación, pero su mente solo empeoraba las cosas. Comenzó a pensar en todo tipo de detalles innecesarios: el vivo color de su cabello, sus brillantes ojos y en lo suave que era su piel. Detalles que hasta ese momento, no había notado.

"Es normal que sea tan suave, después de todo la señorita Kougyoku dice que le importa mucho su cuidado personal, no tiene nada de especial". Aun pensando en eso, no dejaba libres las manos de la chica entre las suyas, al punto en que ella misma, ya completamente calmada, le parecía extraño.

-Aladinn, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me pregunto si…-aquello no fue para ella, sino para el mismo.

-¿Eh?

Aladinn libero su mano izquierda, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de tocar su mejilla. Tal y como pensaba, la piel de su rostro era aún más suave que sus manos.

No era momento para esa clase de cosas, ni este, ni ninguno. Kougyoku acababa de pasar por un duro momento, estaba vulnerable y confiada en él. Solo se estaba aprovechado, lo sabía, entonces, ¿Porque rayos acariciaba con tanta ternura la suavidad de su mejilla?

-Aladinn…-aunque pensaba que no podía estar más sorprendida que con aquel abrazo, estaba muy equivocada. Trataba de reaccionar, de darle una bofetada y gritarle por su atrevimiento al tocar el rostro de una emperatriz, pero no pudo.

Aladinn trazo una línea con su pulgar, en torno a sus labios, y comenzó a tocarlos. Sus dedos tenían un ligero sabor a vino, culpa de la copa que sostenía hace unos minutos. El contacto hizo enrojecer a la contraría a más no poder, no recordaba haberle permitido esa clase de contactos a una persona en su vida, ni siquiera a una maquillista o algo por el estilo. Por su parte, el magi solo encontraba encantador aquella timidez de su parte. Tantas veces tuvo que escuchar a Kougyoku vanagloriar su belleza, y esta era la primera vez que en verdad creía que lo era.

-De verdad son muy suaves, Señorita Kougyoku, eres muy hermosa.

-¿Q-Qué?

"¡¿El alcohol tenía un efecto retardado en Aladinn?!". Era lo más lógico que podía pensar Kougyoku por tales acciones.

Sin embargo, los pocos pensamientos que aún permanecían en su mente se nublaron, al notar el cómo poco a poco la distancia entre ella y el magi se acortaba.

-E-E-Espera un minuto Aladinn, ¡déjate de bromas por favor!

Cero, ni una palabra. Incluso las propias de Kougyoku se desvanecieron conforme se iban acercando. Al demonio, si iba a tener su primer beso, era mejor alguien que la haya hecho sonreír y no llorar. Por el alcohol o no, ya no le importaba.

* * *

-¡Aladinn! Por favor, ¡somos mejores amigos!, puedes contármelo todo, con lujo de detalles.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Alibaba se la paso repitiendo las mismas frases de ese estilo. Se sentía bien ser por primera vez el "hermano mayor" de la relación entre él y Aladinn. La actitud alejada entre la emperatriz y el magi al despedirse cuando estos fueron a buscarlo, minutos después de "ese" momento entre ellos, había hecho que el rubio dejara volar su imaginación a lugares desconocidos, sintiendo increíble curiosidad por lo sucedido esa noche.

-Alibaba, ya es suficiente.-Morgiana por su parte, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por el comportamiento de Alibaba, ya que por culpa del matrimonio, se sentía de alguna manera responsable del comportamiento inmaduro de Alibaba.

-Ya olvídalo Morgiana, solo ignóralo.

-¡Aladin, no seas así!-pinchaba sus mejillas como niño pequeño cuando quiere algo, avergonzando aún más a Morgiana.

Estaba algo irritado, pero de todos modos no le daba importancia.

Solo podía pensar en aquel dulce sabor.

Un ligero toque, ni siquiera se le podría llamar un beso. Y sin embargo, Aladinn se preguntaba como si ambos tomaron el mismo amargo vino, aquellos labios sabían tan dulces.

Mientras en Kou, su emperatriz dormía plácidamente en su cama, compartiendo con un dulce príncipe de cabellera azul en sus sueños.


End file.
